Cats
by karl1n
Summary: Akihito finds two cats, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Found

Cats:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito finds two cats, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: Tell me if you like the story, I will add another chapter…

Akihito walked in a small ally, when he saw a box. It caught his attention. When he opened it to cats where inside. One black with golden eyes and one brown with closed eyes. The cats where both very dirty, he looked at them with pity. He couldn't understand why people would dump there pets. The black cat looked at him with a protective look. The cat remided him of Asami somehow. Maybe because of the golden eyes? He desided to take the pets home, he would look for a new owner for them. When he extended his arm to grab the box the black cat scratched him. He saw the look in the cats eyes, he wanted to protect his injured lover. But Akihito needed to take the cats home, staying here wasn't going to heal the cats injurie.

It had taken him 20 minutes before he was able to take the box. His arms where coverd in scratches, he would take care of them later. He opened the door to Asami's apparment, his lover wasn't home he was on a business trip to Italy he wouldn't be back for another 5 days. He carried the cats to the bathroom. The black cat looked at the bathtub in despaire. Akihito looked at the brown cat in worry, the animal still hadn't opened her eyes. He pushed the black cat in the tub, it took him 2 hours before he had cleaned both cats, the bathroom and himself. The brown cat had a big belly, she was probably pregnant. After he had finished washing her he had discovered that the cat was exually blonde haired, dirty blonde to be precise. He didn't know her eye colour yet, she had been sleeping this entire time.

Akihito placed the cats in a basket, the black cats distrust had disappeared after he had given them a meal. He blonde cat had beautiful hazel eyes that where breathtaking. He placed the basket in his room, and went to the bathroom to take care of his injuries. Unexpectedly the scratches where quite deep, Aki disinfected his wounds and wrapped his arms in badges. He knew Asami was going to be angry about his injured arms, he was always pisst off when he got injured. He decided to go to bed, he would look for a owner for the cats tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2: Kittens

Chapter 2: Kittens

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito finds two cats, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: Tell me if you like the story, I will add another chapter…

Aki woke up at six am in the morning "Damn why did I forget to put the alarm out?!" He almost smashed the damn thing before it finally stopped disturbing his rest. He rolled around in his bed trying to get back to sleep. He felt something walk past his leg, the one hanging out of the bed. He immediately pulled it back. What was that? He started to get scared when he heard a rumbling noise in the kitchen. He shouldn't have watched csi with Kou. He kept getting scared over every single noise. He got out of bed grabbing a shoe to throw at however had entered his house and disturbed his sleep. When he entered the kitchen he saw the blonde cat lying on his side surrounded by her lover (black cat) and 6 adorable little kitties.

It was such a adorable site, the black cat wrapping his body protectively around his wife and children. Aki decided to get a blanket so the cats didn't need to sleep on the floor. He softly placed the blanket in front of the cats and they climmed on it. He walked past the cats to make them something to eat, he grabbed a plate and filled it with milk. He placed it in front of the cats and the kittens immediately started drinking. He had always loved animals but these kittens where the most adorable creatures he had ever seen. He went to his bedroom to get his camera. When he came back the kittens where asleep again and the black cat was lying next to his wife. Aki snapped a couple of pictures before leaving the cats alone to rest. He smiled to himself maybe just maybe would he keep one of the cats.

Asami stepped out of the plane. _Finally back in Japan, I wonder what my kitten has been doing while I was gone? I will probably need to punish him again._ Asami smirked, he was looking forward to see his kitten. He had already bought some new toys to play with in Italy. He knew his lover would enjoy the whip he had bought. There had been an fashion show when he went, so he had visited it looking for something his pet could wear. Of course he had found some very interesting pieces of clothing. He had bought a couple of leather stings for Aki, he was looking forward to the kid's reaction to his new underwear. Unfortunately he still needed to go to a business meeting…


End file.
